from hate to love there is only one step
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: los acontecimiento de MORTAL KOMBAT 9. scorpion decide proteger a "sub-zero" o como lo llama el tumdra... en ese momento puede ocurrir algo entre esos 2 enemigos. del odio al amor hay un solo paso. (OoC :c NO PUEDE SEGUIR LAS PERSONALIDADES) LEMON. YAOI O SLASH OJALA LES GUSTE.
1. Chapter 1

{(Una vez más la legendaria pelea entre hanzo hasashi, scorpion, el espectro ninja nuevamente frente a su más grande enemigo, sub-zero.})

Sub-zero al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano Bi-han (el verdadero sub-zero) para honrar su nombre, adopto el mismo nombre de sub-zero, dejando de lado su antiguo apodo "tundra".

"sub-zero" al enterarse de que se realizaría un torneo de mortal kombat en outworld quería asistir, ahora podría saber quien había sido el culpable de la muerte de su hermano mayo.

Scorpion no tenia las ganas de asistir a ese torneo, hasta que se entero de que se presento un individuo que se hacía llamar sub-zero, la desesperación, el odio, la rabia. Comenzó a corroerlo, quien osaba revivir el maldito recuerdo de su antiguo enemigo. Scorpion enemigo de sub-zero (Bi-han) él era el asesino de Bi-han. Era imposible que ese fuera el verdadero sub-zero, el lo mato. La única opción que le quedaba era que un hechicero lo había revivido, igual como había sido con él, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, tan solo lo mataría por llevar ese maldito nombre.

"sub-zero" y su mejor amigo smoke llegaron a outworld, a la orilla de una playa, más que playa parecía un cementerio que daba junto el mar, Smoke se alejo un poco de "sub-zero", observo muy minuciosamente el terreno, después se volvió acercar a "sub-zero" y le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto amistoso.

-debemos ir juntos tundra, al asumir la identidad de tu hermano, llamas la atención y eso no es bueno.-dijo smoke con su típico asentó checo.

-asumir la identidad de Bi-han es la mejor forma de honrarlo.- aclaro tundra

-continuemos pues "sub-zero".- apoyo smoke

-deberíamos separarnos, los lin kuei acudirán, en cuanto descubran nuestra ausencia.-

-si hubieran sido mas sinceros acerca de la muerte de tu hermano, encontraremos a shang tsung. Nos dirá todo lo que sepa.- sentencio smoke

-si el asesino a Bi-han morirá. Se sigiloso como la noche.-agrego "sub-zero"

-y le tal como el alba.- y finalizo smoke

Y tomaron caminos distintos.

Sub- zero se encontraba caminando por la sala de almas, cuando se encontró con unas personas, a las cual quería interrogar para saber sobre la muerte de Bi-han.

-lástima que no cooperase.- dijo "sub-zero" y los congelo.

"sub-zero" se encontró con cyrax.

-debes volver al templo lin kuei, para tu asignación.-dijo ciber cyrax

-cyrax.-hablo "sub-zero"

-soy la unidad lin kuei lk-4-d-4, vendrás conmigo.-dijo ciber cyrax

-lamento lo que te han hecho, pero, me niego.- fue lo último que dijo "sub-zero" y se desato la batalla.

Donde "sub-zero" salió victorioso.

Cyrax desapareció, y por un túnel salieron dos personas.

- ¿sub-zero? ¿Pero si estás muerto?- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio.

-no soy el sub-zero de él que hablas, era mi hermano.-aclaro "sub-zero"

-¿tu hermano?- repitió la mujer.

-estoy aquí para saber que le ocurrió.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron cómplices.

-lo mato un tal scorpion.- soltó la mujer.

"sub-zero" quedo helado… o más bien impresionado con tan declaración.

-¿dónde está?- pregunto

-mira en el coliseo.- respondió la mujer

De un portal verde salió ermac.

El hombre que se encontraba con la mujer, se aproximo a ermac para golpearlo, pero este respondió muy bien, bloque el puñetazo, seguido uso su magia y bloqueo al hombre, ermac se libero del ataque del hombre y con su magia aprisiono ambos brazos, fue ejerciendo más y más fuerza, hasta que le arranco los brazos y soltó el agarre, dejándolo tirado en el frio piso, la mujer se abalanzo hasta él y de su mano disparo una cosa morada.

"sub-zero" se enfrento a ermac, después de un rato "sub-zero" fue el vencedor, "sub-zero" se acerco a la chica.

-has detenido la hemorragia.

-si pero necesita un medico.

-debo ir al coliseo.

-pero necesito tu ayuda...- no pudo continuar ya que "sub-zero" no la dejo terminar

-hay un portal hacia el sur, puedes utilizarlo para regresar a eathrealm.- hablo muy calmado.

-hijo de… espero que el portal este cerca.- murmuro la mujer tratando de tomar en sus brazos a su compañero herido.

"sub-zero" no tardo mucho en encontrar el coliseo, camino hasta el centro, quedando a lado de otros guerreros.

"sub-zero" miro al trono donde se encontraba shao kahn, lentamente se acerco a el rey.

-shao kanh e venido a retar a scorpion, el asesino de mi hermano… tráelo ante mi.-dijo "sub-zero" apuntándolo.

-nadie exige nada al emperador.- interrumpió shan tsung

-reptile.

Ahora una lucha entre "sub-zero" y reptile daba comienzo.

"sub-zero" gano también el combate.

"sub-zero" se acerco nuevamente a shao kahn.

-mucho estiman vuestros seguidores emperador, luchan y mueren para divertirlos. Mi hermano participo en esta locura, yo solo quiero enfrentarme a su asesino.

-y lo harás.- dijo finalmente shao kahn

Quan chi hizo un movimiento con la mano y… por fin frente a "sub-zero" hizo su aparición scorpion.

-y ¿quién es este?- pregunto scorpion con aires de grandeza.- tú no eres sub-zero.

-compartimos familia y clan, lucho por su honor.- dijo "sub-zero" bastante enojado.

-¡El No Tenia Honor! ¡Y tu también morirás!-sentencio scorpion.

Por fin la pelea que todos esperaban, en la que "sub-zero" fue el ganador

"sub-zero" iba a cavar con la vida de scorpion, pero de un momento a otro aparecieron unos ciber lin kuei, que se formaron alrededor de "sub-zero", para llevárselo al templo.

Scorpion vio todo lo que paso, y algo paso en su corazón… no podía dejarlo morir así, no importaba si era su enemigo, otros acabarían con su vida, él era el único que tenía el derecho a matarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento scorpion se levanto y de su mano salió una kunai que en su parte inferior tenía una cuerda amarrada en ese extremo y la lanzo hacia "sub-zero" acompañado de su típico grito "_**get over here**_", el gancho de scorpion cayo en el pecho de "sub-zero", lo empujo muy agresivamente hacia el… todos quedaron perplejos ante tal acto de scorpion, el espectro ninja estaba ayudando a su enemigo… que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando "sub-zero" le faltaba poco para chocar con (gracias al impulso) scorpion este los teletransporto a ambos a netherrealm.

Cuando aparecieron en netherrealm "sub-zero" todavía estaba con el impulso de antes y sin más choco con scorpion haciendo caer a este ultimo al piso y a "sub-zero" cayendo encima de el

Scorpion abrió los ojos y se encontró a "sub-zero" apoyado en su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir…"como… que es este sentimiento", "sub-zero" al caer en cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban se levanto un poco adolorido, ya que todavía tenía el kunai en el pecho.

Scorpion le imito y lo miro con el brazo estirado.

-porque no te la sacas.-dijo scorpion.

-…-"sub-zero" no dijo palabra.

-si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo.-dicho eso scorpion tiro de la cuerda, y esta se salió del pecho de "sub-zero", dejando un chorro de sangre en el suelo y en la ropa.

-por… ¿porque… me has... salvado?-pregunto "sub-zero" poniéndose la mano encima de la herida.

-yo seré quien te mate… tu hermano asesino a mi familia y a mi clan.- respondió scorpion.- cuando te mate podre descansar en…

-Bi-han no mato a nadie… y yo tampoco… scorpion por favor… mi hermano y yo no hemos hecho nada.

-porque te creería.

-porque nosotros no somos así.- finalizo "sub-zero"- mataste a mi hermano… era la única familia que me quedaba, ahora estoy solo, lo de mi clan quieren convertirme en un ciber y…

-no dejare que te toquen ahora…-dijo scorpion. "por que dije eso, que me esta pasando"

-que?-pregunto "sub-zero"incrédulo de las palabras de scorpion.

-te creo... por cierto no pienso llamarte sub-zero, como te llamas?- pregunto scorpion.

-kuai liang... pero mi nombre clave es tundra.-murmuro tundra.

-pues bien... por haber matado a tu hermano yo scorpion juro protegerte tundra.-musito scorpion inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, se que me odias y a mi clan...-tundra se vio interrumpido.

-yo a ti no te odio... odio a tu clan y también odie a tu hermano, pero no te odiara a ti.-dijo scorpion "pero que cabo de decir... que me esta pasando... estoy muerto, y los muertos carecen de sentimientos... ojala no estuviera muerto"

-ven vamos a mi casa.-dijo scorpion caminando tranquilamente


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpion ya estaba un tanto adelantado, caminaba muy lento, de un rápido movimiento paró en seco, no quiso voltear.

-te quedaras hay o me acompañaras.-exclamo scorpion.

-aggrrr.- gruño, no le quedo otra opción más que seguirlo.

Scorpion caminaba a paso rápido, no como tundra, tundra jamás camino al lado de scorpion, siempre estuvo de tras del como una sombra…

Fue una caminata algo larga, todo a su alrededor era igual, montañas con caminos de lava, (¿Quién podría vivir aquí?, más que scorpion y los malvados) todo a su alrededor era desolador, como scorpion podía vivir en este lugar…

-queda poco camino…-murmuro scorpion.

-Mmm.-respondió tundra, no estaba cansado, no estaba aburrido, lo único que no soportaba era el repentino cambio de personalidad de scorpion, ¿!como era posible!?, en primer lugar; lo quería asesinar y ahora lo estaba protegiendo. ¿Quién lo entendía?

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a una casa hecha con las mismas piedras de las montañas, era una casa un tanto aterradora, pero tundra no le prestó atención. Scorpion camino a la puerta de la casa y la abrió de un tiro, por primera vez se voltio a ver a tundra, lo miro de pies a cabeza y detuvo su mirar a la altura de su pecho, todavía estaba sangrando todo su pecho estaba manchado con dicha sangre, tundra no se percato de la mirada de scorpion ya que estaba muy ocupado aguantando el dolor que sentía, scorpion camino hasta él y se detuvo en frente, ese acto dejo desconcertado a tundra, tundra levanto la mirada y se topo con la mirada algo ("lujuriosa")("no era imposible") de scorpion.

-ven… yo te ayudare.-susurro scorpion, seguido por un acto que desconcertó más aun a tundra: scorpion se volteo y miro por encima de su hombro a tundra, y coloco sus brazos al costado.

-sube.-dijo muy tranquilo scorpion.

Tundra elevo una ceja, ("que le está pasando")

-yo te hice esa herida… déjame ayudarte, prometí protegerte, déjame cumplir con…-no pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió un empujón.

-¡Deja De Fingir! ¡Sé Que Me Odias! ¡Porque Lo Haces! ¡Porque Me Tratas Así!

- PROMETI PROTEGERTE DE CUALQUIER COSA, YO SERE COMO TU…-hizo una pausa- hermano.-murmuro finalmente. ("porque… tiene razón porque lo estoy tratando bien, porque prometí eso")

-por favor deja de fingir…-hablo finalmente tundra.

Tundra comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y se detuvo en seco.

-gracias… gracias de todas formas.- dijo y entro a la casa.

Scorpion quedo un tanto impresionado, el siempre pensó que tundra seria un tanto pasivo, pero no, se equivoco. ("ya vernos que pasa") el también camino para entrar a su casa… entro y cerró la puerta tras de el miro muy sigilosamente toda la sala hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-pensé que podías ser un poco más impetuoso "sub-zero"-dijo scorpion caminando hacia él.

-no soy… sub-zero… arrrgggg.

-estas pálido, más de lo normal.-dijo en un tono "preocupado"

-y tu… como sabe lo que es normal…-aclaro con un deje de enojo

-¿te estás desangrando? Ven deja ayudarte- scorpion quedo frente a tundra, le tomo del brazo bruscamente y lo llevo a un sofá secano, tundra no opuso resistencia, no se sentía muy bien, todo le daba vueltas, scorpion tenía razón estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero no quiso reconocerlo.

Lo tiro en el sofá, porque no lo sentó cuidadosamente a pesar de que estaba herido. Rápidamente le quito la parte de arriba de su ropa ninja, por su pecho aun corría esa sangre…, scorpion miro para todos los lados haber si encontraba alguna venda.

-tranquilo… limpia la herida con mi camisa.-musito tundra.

-¿puedes congelarla?-le pregunto scorpion.

-Mmm…- tundra no entendió mucho lo que quería, pero obedeció, la tomo con su mano y la congelo por completo, una capa de hielo muy gruesa. Por su parte scorpion, quedo complacido miro el pedazo de hielo que tenía en la mano y se concentro un poco… y de su mano emano una llama de fuego, el fuego comenzó a derretir el hielo, el agua comenzó a escurrir por la manga de scorpion, tundra entendió lo que haría… scorpion puso su mano en la herida de tundra, ahora el agua escurría por su pecho. Cuando el hielo se derritió por completo la mano de scorpion volvió a la normalidad. Paso ahora muy cuidadosamente la camisa por la herida que ahora estaba "limpia" se paro del sofá y fue a un cuarto, donde saco unas vendas y volvió a su lugar al lado de tundra.

-enderézate un poco.- pidió scorpion que se encontraba con las vendas en la manos. Tundra lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no tenia ánimos de discutir con un espectro ninja así que tan solo obedeció.

Scorpion comenzó a enredar la vendan en el cuerpo de tundra, paso por el fuerte y suave pecho y su espalda y después subió un poco la venda a la altura del hombro y así hasta que quedo todo bien cubierto.

Tundra quedo recostado en el mismo sofá que se encontraba, solo que ahora scorpion se había ido de su lado, pero no de su vista, ya que scorpion se sentó al frente del.

-("porque lo trato de esa manera… porque fui tan tranquilo y no agresivo como lo acostumbro, que me está pasando")-pensó scorpion

-gracias de nuevo, aunque no tengo porque agradecerte, tú me heriste, es lo menos que podías hacer.- dijo tundra acomodándose un poco en el sofá.

-hmm… pues si quieres te puedo de volver a earthrealm, para que te maten los de tu clan.- respondió hábilmente.

-Mmm… buena respuesta…-fue lo único que dijo, el sueño se estaba apoderando de él ya no aguantaba más el cansancio, qué más daba… y sucumbió ante el sueño, y todo paso bajo la atenta mirada de scorpion…

Scorpion no aparto la mira del sujeto que tenía enfrente. El espectro se levanto del sofá en donde se encontraba y se acerco a tundra, de a poco se sentó a su lado, se inclino un poco a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sintió el vapor helado chocar contra su máscara, extendió ambas manos a la cara de tundra y le quito la máscara dejando su cara al descubierto, tiro la máscara a cualquier lugar. No podía dejar de mirar a tundra, su cara, sus facciones, sus labios eran carnosos y con un leve tono carmesí en ellos, su tez blanca su expresión trasmitía total paz; scorpion se dejo guiar por un sentimiento -("¿cómo? ¡Yo no tengo sentimientos!")-se trato de repetir una y otra vez.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar una de las mejillas de tundra, acorto la distancia y junto sus frentes, nuevamente sintió la respiración de tundra chocar contra su máscara.

-("porque tengo que estar muerto") duerme bien "sub-zero"- susurro scorpion y desapareció en una llamarada, dejando a tundra…


	3. Chapter 3

AAAAhhh... otro capitulo... me encanta, decidí hacer este fic por la simple razón que amo a scorpion y a sub-zero, y siempre los relaciono 3 u.u lastima que no hay fic de ellos, solo encontré uno en ingle y se me hace muy difícil entenderlo (PERO ES MUY BUENOOOO), bueno eso solamente disfrútenlo tanto como yo.

Ishoon :D

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tundra despertó en el mismo sofá, pero ahora estaba cubierto con una manta eso lo extraño un poco… bueno mejor mucho ("seguro que fue scorpion") pensó y también con ese pensamiento apareció un pequeño sonrojo…

-!Que Mierda!-exclamo tocándose la cara. No tenía su máscara, que había pasado. Que él se recordara no había sucedido nada que lamentara…-debí quitármela cuando dormía- dijo tratando de dar una explicación a lo ocurrido con su máscara.

Tundra observo a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca. Se levanto muy cuidadosamente, pero de repente escucho un ruido, de inmediato se puso en posición de combate y nuevamente comenzó a observar la sala donde se encontraba, de nuevo el mismo ruido, ahora decidió ir a investigar… camino hasta llegar a una puerta corredera, estaba un poco indeciso, nunca se había comportado así, el era muy decidido en lo que hacía pero justo ahora estaba indeciso. Dudo en abrir la puerta, pero hasta que al fin se decidió y abrió despacio la puerta. Lo que vio fue de su agrado, ya que no era nada malo, entro a la habitación, era enorme, era una sala de entrenamiento y ahí se encontraba scorpion entrenando arduamente. Cerró la puerta tras el sin hacer ruido, para tratar de que scorpion no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero fallo. Scorpion sintió su presencia desde el momento que despertó. Scorpion dejo de entrenar y se recostó en el piso, tundra vio este acto y se acerco a él adoptando la misma posición.

-¿tan temprano y ya estas entrenando? –pregunto tundra

-¿temprano? Tú eres el que duerme demasiado.-reclamo scorpion.

-Mmm… scorpion te puedo preguntar algo.

-¿dime?

-¿Cómo murió mi hermano?

-…-scorpion no supo cómo responder.

-por favor scorpion… dime que paso, es lo menor que puedes decirme.

-está bien, seré muy textual.- así fue como comenzó el relato.

Yo estuve participando en un torneo que realizo shang tsung…

-combatientes comienza la siguiente ronda- dijo shang tsung.

Del suelo emano fuego y apareció scorpion.

-scorpion, espectro del infierno, revivido por el brujo quan chi ¿Quién es digno de este reto?- hablo shang tsung para su público.

-donde está el lin kuei. Sub-zero asesino a mi familia y a mi clan, acabare con el- hablo con rencor.

-yo acepto el reto.- dijo un guardia, que se comenzó a quitar su traje y dejo ver su verdadera identidad.

-olvida al lin kuei, hora te enfrentas a un shaolin.-sentencio kung lao.

-te arrepentirás de tu osadía.-hablo scorpion

La pelea fue algo corta, ya que scorpion domino todo el combate, hasta que le gano al shaolin.

-aun no eres un guerrero.- le dijo scorpion a kung lao, que estaba tirado en el piso.

Scorpion miro como era asistido por raiden y liu kang, después de volteo a ver a shang tsung.

-e derrotado a mi contendiente, exijo a sub-zero.

-tú no exigirás nada. Nightwolf.-exclamo shang tsung.

-tu odio esta fuera de lugar.- hablo nightwolf, que se estaba aproximando a scorpion.

-que sabrás tu de mi pasado.- aclaro scorpion.

-no eres el único a quien le han arrebatado a su gente.- respondió.-pero halle otro propósito sirviendo a los espíritus, "_**ya no me aferro al pasado**_".- hablo en tono burlón en la última frase

- ¿ya no deseas vengarte? ¡Deshonras A Los Tuyos! Yo honrare la menoría de mis difuntos.-exclamo y comenzó la batalla, donde también salió victorioso.

-los espíritus te han abandonado chaman…

-qué gran comienzo.- felicito shang tsung.

-¡Malgasta Mi Tiempo Brujo!-exclamo con furia, cerro con furia su puño y le apareció fuego.

-contrólate scorpion.- tranquilizo quan chi.

Scorpion no le quedo otra opción más que tranquilizarse.

-pronto te enfrentaras a sub-zero.- aclaro shang tsung.

-scorpion, entiendo tu deseo por vengarte, pero nightwolf tiene razón, existen otras formas de hallar la paz.-dijo raiden

-sub-zero merece morir.

-derrótale pues, pero no le mates.

-me vengare.- gruño scorpion.

-perdona a sub-zero y solicitare a los dioses antiguos que resuciten a los shirai ryu.-propuso raiden.

-…-scorpion guardo silencio, solo asintió como respuesta.

…

-pero ¿cuando murió mi hermano?- pregunto tundra sacando de sus pensamientos a scorpion.

-¡Cállate! Y solo escucha.- respondió

Entre a un templo y hay tuve que enfrentarme con cyrax y sektor.

Donde gane.

-me vengare, pero no matare a sub-zero.

-eso es, porque no podrá.- dijo sub-zero.

-¡Tu! Sufrirás como los shirai ryu que murieron-exclamo scorpion ante la interrupción de sub-zero.

-al infierno con tu clan.- respondió scorpion.

Esa frase me molesto de sobre manera y tome a sub-zero por los hombros y nos tele trasportamos.

-el infierno

-aquí volví a hacer, aquí me las pagaras.

Y comenzó la pelea, fue algo difícil, estaban muy parejas las cosas, hasta que scorpion logro hacerse y golpear mucho mas a sub-zero.

La pelea había concluido, scorpion miraba desde arriba a sub-zero, pero tras de el apareció quan chi.

-esta es tu venganza… scorpion, mátalo.

-yo… yo no… lo he derrotado.

-recuerda.-dijo quan chi. Este brujo hizo a aparecer una nube con unas imágenes, un campo de batalla personas muerta y una persona montando a caballo este era sub-zero, la imagen siguió por una casa donde daba refugio a una mujer bella con su criatura en brazos, el llanto de le pequeño inundaba la habitación, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y dejo ver a sub-zero empuñando una espada, con la cual ejecuto a la mujer y a su criatura, ellos era la esposa y el hijo de scorpion.

-no soy yo.-hablo apenas sub-zero.

Scorpion cegado por la rabia y el odio que consumía su corazón se quito la máscara dejando al descubierto su cráneo ardiendo en fuego, este era el fin de sub-zero, scorpion le escupió fuego y le hizo el fatality.

-así… mate a tu hermano.-dijo scorpion finalizando el relato.

-…bi-han…siempre fue un completo imbécil, nunca supo controlar sus palabras.-dijo tundra tratando de restarle importancia.

-haya sido tu hermano o no ya casi no me importa.-dijo levantándose del suelo

-… ¿todavía amas a tu esposa?-pregunto tundra.

-…- suspiro scorpion- eso es pasado, ya no tiene ninguna importancia para mí.

-ya veo… porque no aceptaste la propuesta de raiden.

-¿porque? Porque fui un imbécil que se cegó por el odio y la rabia, no merezco nada.

-si lo mereces scorpion- susurro tundra poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a scorpion…

De apoco se le fue acercando bajo la atenta y fría mirada de scorpion. Estiro ambas manos y tomo la mano de scorpion, este quedo muy impresionado con el tacto de tundra. Por otro lado el corazón de tundra se comenzó a acelerar, soltó la mano de scorpion y elevo un poco más su mano, hasta llegar a su cara y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la mascará.

Scorpion no podía apartar la mirada de tundra, el también quería "acariciarlo"… algo paso por su mente que de un brusco movimiento golpeo la mano de tundra con su ante brazo.

-no me vuelvas a tocar.- dijo con sumo enfado

-¡De Que Tienes Miedo! ¿De hacer algo que no quieres?

-…no quiero arrepentirme- fue lo que respondió scorpion y desapareció del lugar tele trasportándose.

-maldito… regresare a la tierra…-dijo tundra saliendo de la habitación para vestirse y volver a la tierra.

* * *

eso fue todo por hoy, aaaa se acerca el climax de la historia... y despues el lemon O/O xD KASJKSJSKAJKASJKAS

_**criticas? **_

obito: ishoon como haces eso, scorpion se tiene que violar a sub-zero.

ishoon: callate obito... que sabes tu.

obito:pero? scorpion se quedara solo.

ishoon: lee el proximo capitulo y lo sabras.

obito: U.U eres mala.

_**LOCURA NIVEL: DIOS xD **_

saludos y nos leemos luego :B


	4. NUESTRO FINAL

xD EL FIN... _**adore, ame esta historia, xD Kajkasjakjsak PRIMERA VEZ QUE UN CAPITULO ME SALE TAN LARGO... DIGNO DE SER EL ULTIMO.**_

_**OJALA LE HALLA GUSTADO... ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO, NOCHES EN VELA... TRATANDO DE PENSAR... PERO ESTO DIO SUS FRUTOS, BUENO AHORA DISFRUTEN.  
**_

* * *

-maldito… regresare a la tierra…-dijo tundra saliendo de la habitación para vestirse y volver a la tierra.

Busco su ropa ninja y su máscara, por que diablos la había tirado tan lejos del sofá, bueno es ya no era relevante.

-"Tendré que tele transportarme hasta la tierra"-pensó tundra.

Sin perder más tiempo tundra abandono la casa de scorpion.

El camino era largo y algo peligroso ya que se encontraba en el infierno y hay pasan cosas raras, pero no era nada que tundra no podía controlar.

Caminando por el desolador terreno, donde quiera que mirara era lava y rocas volcánicas, hacia bastante calor, lo único que quería era salir de ese infierno… con cada paso se sentía más y más tenso, algo lo estaba vigilando y siguiendo, pero como buen ninja jamás se volteo, pero sí estuvo más atento.

Prosiguió su camino por el desolado infierno, un pensamiento lo invadió… scorpion…es lo único en que podía pensar tundra. Como es que el asesino de su hermano pudo llegar hasta su frio corazón, que pensaría Bi-han de este sentimiento, desde que fueron raptaron desde niños por los lin kuei. fueron más unidos, hasta que su hermano Bi-han comenzó a frecuentar torneos.

_-Flash-back-_

-dónde vas Bi-han.-pregunto tundra.

-voy a un torneo.-respondió Bi-han.

-ahora no entrenas aquí, ya casi no hablas con smoke, ya no pasas las noche en el templo lin kuei, ¿Qué te está sucediendo Bi-han?-reclamo tundra.

-hmm… Hay alguien que necesito ver, tundra cuando uno es grande tiene interese por otras personas, sin importar si están casada o como sea que se encuentre…-no pudo continuar.

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA UN PEQUEÑO!, ¡ESTOY BASTANTE GRANDE PARA SABER LAS COSAS! ¿Estas… enamorado de alguna mujer?-

-…si, pero no es una…mujer, y va mas allá del sentimiento de amar, es excitación, deseo, cada vez que veo a s… nada… me voy, si te preguntan diles que estoy entrenando con smoke en ice pit.- dijo Bi-han, y después de marcho.

Tundra se asomo por la puerta y miro para ambos lados, no había nadie cerca, volvió a entrar a la habitación y se tomo asiento en el piso cruzando ambas piernas y ambos brazos, y cerro los ojo.

-¿qué hace?-pregunto smoke.

-yo nada, ¿te parece que estuviera asiendo algo?-respondió tundra en un tono de enfado.

-valla y es humor, ¿es por lo de sub-zero?

-si… mi hermano ya no es el mismo que era antes.

-es el amor, a todos nos llega, tarde o temprano.

-y tu ¿estás enamorado de alguien?

-a que viene esa pregunta

-responde.-obligo tundra.

-kuai liang… eso a ti… no te importa.- respondió hábilmente la complicada pregunta, y como llego desapareció, como el humo.

-hmm… maldito amor.- dijo entre dientes.

_-fin del flash-_

-ha… quién lo diría smoke… tenias razón el amor te llega tarde o temprano…- dijo en voz alta recordando a su mejor amigo.

-valla… ¿de quién estas enamorado?-pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Tundra se volteo de inmediato a ver que era, y se llevo una gran sorpresa era quan chi.

De inmediato tundra se puso en posición de combate, para atacar al brujo.

-mmm… valla creo que, no entiendes…- dijo el brujo.

-de ti no tengo nada que entender.-hablo tranquilo tundra.

-sub-zero…- susurro el brujo.

De las manos del brujo comenzó a emanar un vapor verde, con eso realizo un conjuro e hizo a parecer una nube, con una imagen.

-sub-zero, scorpion esta en earthrealm específicamente en el palacio lin kuei, y acaba de matar a…-la voz de quan chi se vio interrumpida.

-¡SMOKE!-grito tundra.

En la nube estaba la imagen de scorpion asesinando a smoke, la cabeza de smoke en la mano de scorpion…

-debes ayudarlo

-¿por qué debo creerte?-pregunto tundra con un deje de desconfianza.

-porque yo trate de parar a scorpion, pero me fue imposible, y necesito que lo mates.-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-…matar a…scorpion.-

-sí, o no vengaras la muerte de tu mejor amigo, te digo algo más… smoke murió buscándote, siempre fuiste lo más importante para él, el siempre te quiso más que un hermano o amigo… ¿lo dejaras así?-pregunto el brujo quan chi.

-¡Matare A Scorpion, Vengare La Muerte De SMOKE!-exclamo tundra.

-sigue este camino y encontraras un portal que te llevara donde esta scorpion.

"sub-zero" no respondió, tan solo corrió en la misma dirección donde se dirigía, corrió lo más rápido que le dio su energía, dejando a tras al maldito brujo…

-valla que tan fácil es engañar a estos tontos.-dijo quan chi poniéndose una mano en el mentó.

Horas antes.

Scorpion se había ido de la presencia de tundra, el ahora estaba en la tierra, específicamente en bell tower.

Estaba sentado en uno de los engranajes gigantes, pensando, recordando memorias del pasado.

_-flash back-_

-maldito te destruiré como tú lo hiciste conmigo y con mi familia y clan.- grito el espectro ninja, que hace muy poco que servía a quan chi.

-valla, pero si te había matado, bueno lo hare de nuevo, ¡volveré a sentir ese placer!-dijo Sub-zero casi en un tono extremadamente enfermizo.

_-fin flash back-_

-porque estoy recordando eso…-dijo en un tono sumiso.

-por qué no te permites amar de nuevo scorpion.- dijo una voz ya conocida para él y la cual detestaba con toda su maldita alma.

-que quieres brujo, si piensas que soy tu sirviente, te equivocas.-hablo scorpion recuperando el tono grave de su voz.

-oooh… es malo que pienses así, yo solo te vine a advertir algo, si amas a sub-zero… ponle ojo encima antes de que… mmm… no se… porque no le ves tú mismo.-dijo quan chi con deje de maldad en cada palabra.

El brujo realizo un conjuro, el mismo que hizo con scorpion la ultima vez para hacerle creer que Bi-han había matado a su familia, pero esta vez la imagen fue…

-kuai liang…-murmuro scorpion muy impresionado por lo que estaba viendo en aquella nube.

La imagen de la nube mostraba a tundra besando a smoke… los dos cuerpos pegados el uno al otro besándose con tanta pasión, scorpion quito la vista de aquella maldita imagen.

-¿qué harás?-pregunto quan chi.

-nada… lo que haga sub-zero, me importa una mierda…-dijo con completo despecho.

Scorpion podría mostrarse muy neutral por fuera, pero por dentro estaba que estallaba por la rabia, tundra no haría eso, ¿pero quién le asegura de que eso no era real?, por culpa de su propia inseguridad estaba perdiendo lo que más quería. Scorpion se paró de donde se encontraba, dándole la espalda a quan chi, este se dio cuenta de que la imagen no sirvió mucho asique opto por la segunda imagen…

-no quería recurrir a esto scorpion.- dio unos pequeños giros con su mano y la imagen cambio totalmente por otra algo más comprometedora.

La imagen había cambiado… sub-zero se encontraba tirado en el piso desnudo mirando hacia abajo… su cara estaba enrojecida y de su boca se escapaban pequeños gemidos de placer, encima de sub-zero se encontraba… smoke embistiéndolo fuertemente, dándole placer.

-…-scorpion trato de controlarse lo más que pudo.

De la imagen se escucho un pequeño gemido, que logro llegar a oídos de scorpion.

_**_-TE AMO SMOKE-_ gimió tundra.**_

Eso fue el colmo… scorpion grito de furia, y con eso su cuerpo se prendió en fuego…

-matare a sub-zero y también a ese maldito Smoke.- sentencio le espectro ninja. Scorpion se tele transporto a otro lugar de la tierra.

Nuevamente ambos segados por la ira, el odio, el rencor. Que les causaba verse a ambos en distintas situaciones que ponían mal al contrario, cada uno maldiciendo al contrario, nuevamente se desataría la pelea entre estos dos. Los dos… Se amaban intensamente, pero todavía les quedaba algo de ego para no perdonarse. Cada uno había visto algo falso y habían sido engañados por el brujo quan chi.

El plan de quan chi era que scorpion matara a sub-zero, para revivirlo como su eterno esclavo, así como ya lo había hecho con scorpion.

Las horas pasaron, ya era de noche en earthrealm. De alguna forma u otra scorpion se dirigió a ice pit, y sub-zero también se dirigía ese lugar, scorpion llego primero gracias a su tele transportación, pero no espero mucho tiempo, cuando llego sub-zero.

-¡TU!-grito sub-zero.

-¡Maldito! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!-exclamo scorpion.

-¡TU MALDITO ESPECTRO!… ¡VENGARE LA MUERTE DE SMOKE!-grito sub-zero congelándose ambos brazos.

-¿La muerte de smoke? ¿Qué? ¡SE MURIÓ CUANDO SACO LA VERGA DE DENTRO TUYO!- hablo con agresividad.

-… ¡TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO!-grito gravemente sub-zero y se lanzo al ataque.

Scorpion también fue al ataque.

Las horas volaban con el viento que había, pero todo estaba dado ya, sub-zero está herido por el gancho de scorpion, y este último también estaba herido por kori blade.

Sub-zero en el piso y scorpion plantado en la pared atravesado por la espada de sub-zero.

Sub-zero abrió un poco los ojos y miro de reojo a scorpion, saco la fuerzas que le quedaban y se levanto con suma lentitud y se fue acercando a scorpion, hasta quedar al frente del.

-…Hanzo… ¿Por qué asesinaste a Smoke?- pregunto sub-zero mirando desde arriba.

-¿Qué? Yo no mate a tu enamorado.-respondió

-¿enamorado? De que estás hablando Hanzo.- dijo sub-zero.

-no te hagas kuai liang… quan chi me mostró el instante en que estabas… ¡Haciendo El Amor Con Smoke!- exclamo scorpion.

-YO jamás he estado con Smoke… yo… Amo a otra persona…-dijo algo apenado sub-zero.

- a si.- murmuro scorpion.

-¡Sí! ¡Te Amo A Ti! No hay nadie más.-grito con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, sub-zero cayó de rodillas frente a scorpion.

-… También… te amo kuai liang… pero tu…

Sub-zero seguía en el piso de rodillas, está mirando al piso, no quería mirar a scorpion, hasta que sintió algo que estaba esperando.

Las manos de scorpion se acercaron a la cara de sub-zero quitando le la máscara y lanzando la lejos, le acaricio amabas mejillas con sus dos manos.

-déjame ayudarte…-le dijo sub-zero, que estiro sus brazos y tomos su espada que estaba en el pecho de scorpion y la quebró, provocando le así un mayor dolor a scorpion.- perdón.

-ja… y así dices que me amas.- reclamo scorpion ocultando el dolor.

-te deje bastante herido.- dijo sub-zero, cosa que molesto scorpion.

-te deje ganar porque… no quería hacerte daño.-aclaro scorpion.

Scorpion trato ponerse de pie, pero le fue inútil, estaba demasiado herido.

Era así nada más, morirían hay sin más, ahora que todo estaba dicho. Scorpion no quería dejar esto así, se le había declarado tundra, no podía morir sin antes… hacer lo que deseaba.

Tundra que estaba en la misma posición que antes miraba a scorpion.

-¿tú me quitaste la máscara ese día no es así?-pregunto tundra.

-…si yo fui.- respondió.

-es bueno saberlo…-susurro tundra y con esa últimas palabras se cayó al piso.

Scorpion abrió los muchos los ojos, ya todo estaba perdido…

Scorpion también cayó al piso al lado de tundra… giro un poco la cabeza, y vio la mano de tundra, estiro su propia mano y la entrelazo con la de tundra…

-moriremos juntos, aunque yo ya estoy muerto…-con ese murmullo fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que sintió un ruido, ¿un trueno?, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sintió una tirón, alguien lo tomo y quiso separarlo de tundra, y lo lograron, no… sus manos se soltaron, scorpion quería hacer algo, pero no pudo.

XxX

Scorpion despertó muy agitado, su respiración era entre cortada, miro para todos lado, toco su pecho, estaba con su ropa, toco su cara, estaba con su máscara, miro la habitación en donde se encontraba, la puerta se abrió despacio, dejando ver a una persona con un sombrero.

-no te esfuerces mucho…-dijo kung lao, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿dónde estoy?-pregunto scorpion.

-estas en el templo shaolin.-respondió secamente, odiaba a scorpion desde su pelea, por qué decidió ayudarlo.

-sub-zero… donde está sub-zero.-pregunto preocupado.

-tranquilo… sub-zero está con raiden, el les salvo a vida a ambos, te dejo para que descanses.-respondió kung lao y dejando solo a scorpion.

Scorpion… no pensaba más que en tundra, pero algo lo aparto de sus pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta otra vez.

-¿cómo te sientes scorpion?-pregunto raiden.

- ¿porque me ayudaste?

-no te ayude a ti, ayude a sub-zero, no podía dejarlo morir, pero tú estabas con el así que decidí ayudarte también.-dijo raiden.

- ¿qué quieres a cambio?-pregunto scorpion.

-pues tu lealtad, necesito que mates a quan chi.-dijo raiden con determinación.

-¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?-pregunto scorpion.

-mmm… lo que ahora quieres… vivir de nuevo ¿no es así?-dijo raiden.

-… ¿donde esta quan chi?-pregunto scorpion.

-está en netherrealm, peleando con liu kang, date prisa en ir, tengo un mal presentimiento.-murmuro raiden.

Raiden salió de la habitación, scorpion quedo solo en la habitación se levanto de su lecho y se miro sus manos, y las cerros con fuerza y miro hacia el techo. De su cuerpo emanaba fuego y del suelo se formo un agujero en el cual scorpion desapareció.

Cuando llego a netherrealm, se encontró con los estragos de una pelea. Scorpion se giro buscando alguien cerca y lo encontró liu kang estaba tirado con la boca sangrando y bueno resumiendo casi muerto, scorpion se acerco a liu kang, pero antes de llegar a él una patada le golpeo la espalda y por poco casi cae, se volteo rápidamente para ver quien había osado en hacer eso. Ahí estaba quan chi en posición de combate, de su manos emanaba un vapor verde, el giro un poco sus manos y creó un cráneo verde y se lo arrojo a scorpion, pero este lo evadió muy fácilmente.

-valla así que hasta que descubriste que todo era mentira, te tardaste, casi matas a la persona que más amas en este mundo… eres una persona muy mala Hanzo.-dijo en un tono de burla.

-cállate… obtendré mi venganza maldito, te asesinare.- dijo scorpion muy enojado.

-basta de charla, si quieres morir, te lo concederé.

Dicho esto comenzó la batalla.

Quan chi creía que era muy habilidoso así que se tele trasporto apareciendo detrás de scorpion, pero scorpion fue más rápido y lo vio venir, con un rápido movimiento se volteo y golpeo a quan chi en el rostro, cosa que lo tiro por los aires y después cayó al piso. Se levanto raudo haciendo como si nada, scorpion con sus aires de grandeza desapareció y volvió a parecer detrás de quan chi golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda, nuevamente quan chi cayó al suelo, del suelo quan chi desapareció y pareció detrás de scorpion, lo tomo del hombro y lo volteo violentamente y le dio una ráfaga de golpes…

Así fue como trascurrió el tiempo la pelea estaba muy reñida ambos estaban bastante agotados, por un momento scorpion estaba que ganaba el combate, pero no. quan chi logro atravesar lo con su puño a la altura del corazón.

Una sonrisa de parte del brujo apareció en su rostros, de un violento movimiento le quito el brazo del pecho haciendo que scorpion cayera al piso, un risa por parte de quan chi se escucho por el lugar…

Un repentino golpe llego desde atrás, quan chi miro su pecho y se vio muy sorprendido ya que lo habían atravesado con una espada.

-u… una… es-pa…da de… hielo.-fueron la últimas palabras de quan shi que cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

-por fin…-dijo tundra.

Tundra había llegado a ayudar a scorpion… pero era demasiado tarde…

-scorpion… scorpion… hanzo levántate, despierta, no puedes morir ya está muerto.-hablo tundra al lado del cadáver de scorpion, no podía creerlo.

-sub-…zero el está muerto.-dijo liu kang.

-pero si el ya estaba muerto, no puede morir 2 veces.

-si puede, lo mato el que lo revivió, lo siento, si no hubiera sido por scorpion hubiera muerto.-le contesto el shaolin.

-ya veo…-murmuro tundra, muy lento se acerco más al cuerpo inerte de scorpion, lo toco y ambos se tele trasportaron a earthrealm, dejando a liu kang.

Cuando llegaron a sky templo se encontraron con el dios del trueno.

Raiden se acerco rápidamente a sub-zero, ya que vio que los dos estaban en el suelo.

-¿qué ocurrió?-pregunto raiden, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo al igual como estaba sub-zero.

-scorpion esta… muerto y acabo de matar a quan chi.-respondió sub-zero mirando a scorpion.

-valla… gracias a ti sub-zero nos hemos librado de una gran amenaza.-hablo raiden.

-¡Yo no hice nada más que acabar con lo que empezó scorpion!-tundra grito lleno de ira- ¡él lo hizo todo y míralo pago con su vida! ¡Es tu culpa tú querías que scorpion muriera!

-lo reviviré.-dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo.

-ese era el trato, scorpion me pidió eso a cambio, revivirlo, el quiere volver a ser humano.- dijo raiden.

-… me voy…-dijo tundra en un murmullo inaudible.

Dejo solo a raiden, este ya había hablado con los dioses para conseguir su autorización, y los dioses aceptaron, raiden comenzó a crear un rayo muy poderoso, junto con algunas palabras. Cuando ya vio que este acumulo bastante poder se lo lanzo a scorpion, el cuerpo del antes espectro ninja se comenzó a curar por completo y de un momento a otro abrió los ojos, sus ojos seguían del mismo color blanco, se levanto cerró los ojos un rato.

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto raiden que estaba parado en frente.

-me… siento extraño.

-no me extraña, ahora si estás vivo, deberías ir a ver a sub-zero, estaba muy preocupado por ti, debe estar en ice pit.- dijo raiden y se marcho caminado.

Scorpion se miro nuevamente las manos, una de ella se movió hasta llegar a la altura de su máscara.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ice pit, por fin estaba vivo… por fin podría sentir los (como se lo había imaginado el) cálidos labios de tundra, sentir su respiración chocar contra su boca.

XxX

Tundra estuvo recostado en la nieve, mirando el cielo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de la suya, se volteo y se encontró con la sorpresa.

-kuai…-dijo scorpion

-…-tundra no pudo articular palabra alguna, no podía creer scorpion estaba vivo y ahora estaba con el… -por fin.

Scorpion se acercó a tundra. Lo miro, le quito la máscara, lo tomo del mentón, se quito su propia mascara y dejo ver su rostro ante los atentos ojos de tundra, scorpion poseía una expresión severa pero no por eso dejaba de ser encantador, sus labios se juntaron en un beso deseoso, muy bien respondido por tundra, ya después de segundos dejaron que el beso fuera más lento, para disfrutar el sabor del contrario. Por fin el sueño de ambos se cumplió… estaban besándose, lo que más deseaban.

Tundra amaba el sentimiento que ahora se desataba en su interior. El beso fue bajando de tono era para disfrutar ese momento… tundra levanto sus brazos y coloco en el cuello de scorpion, con la intención de intensificar nuevamente el beso. El aire era ya escaso, así que esa hermosa y exquisita muestra de su amor tuvo que terminar. Ambos se contemplaban.

-espere mucho para este momento Hanzo.-dijo tundra, era simplemente hermoso, su corazón detonaba felicidad.

-valió la pena esperar.-susurro scorpion y volvió a besar a tundra.

Fue bajando lentamente por el mentó le dio una lamida al cuello de tundra; y encantado al escuchar los gemidos de tundra.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez scorpion coloco sus brazos en los costados de tundra.

Scorpion abrazo muy fuerte a tundra y lo recostó sobre la fría nieve… scorpion se coloco encima de él sin poner todo su peso, tundra lo contemplaba desde abajo, sus miradas de vez en cuando se encontrabas, ahora todo el amor que se tenían seria demostrado en actos carnales. Scorpion comenzó a quitarle la ropa ninja a tundra. Tundra quedo desnudo de su cadera para arriba.

-te deseo…-susurro en el oído de tundra, volvió a besar su boca, pero esta vez menos apasionado, después comenzó a lamer desde sus labios, después bajo un poco más.

-H…Hanzo.- gimió tundra, en ese momento scorpion se encontraba mordisqueando el pezón.

-¿te gusta lo que te hago sentir?-pegunto scorpion.

-…cállate… y… -no pudo terminar la frases cuando fue callado por la boca de scorpion.

Mientras se mantenían en el beso scorpion le quito lo que restaba de ropa, scorpion se separo un poco y totalmente embelesado por aquella hermosa (y también algo porno) vista que tenía desde arriba: kuai liang estaba acostado en la nieve con sus piernas separadas… era algo hermoso, aquella persona que tenía enfrente era realmente bella.

Scorpion no pudo soportar más y se dejo guiar por sus deseos carnales.

El lin kuei gimió fuertemente, golpeo la nieva que estaba bajo de el al sentir como era masturbado por scorpion. Haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo, veía como tundra gemía roncamente.

-te vieras tu, no lo creerías.-dijo en un tono de burla, scorpion seguía moviendo su mano velozmente.

-C-állate… mmmhhh… cá-llate…-dijo entrecortadamente tundra, estaba tan excitado que no se contenía, tundra comenzó a mover involuntariamente su cadera, cosa que le gusto de sobre manera a scorpion.

Scorpion beso nuevamente a kuai, la propia saliva de ambos se salía de sus bocas por la pasión en la que se estaban besando, estaba demás decirlo, con esas muestras de amor todo estaba dicho.

Tundra no aguantaba más, tenía que correrse, scorpion se dio cuenta de eso y coloco su pulgar obstruyendo la uretra, para evitar que tundra se viniera.

-q-que… e-s t-as haciendo scorpion.-hablo entre cortado.

-amo verte sufrir, amo someterte, creo ser el único que somete a un lin kuei.-dijo con aires de más.

-cállate antes de que te golee en la cara scorpion.-sentencio tundra.

-tranquilo sub-zero… continuare.-dijo scorpion para seguir dándole placer, scorpion siguió hasta que tundra logro correrse.

Scorpion abrió las piernas de tundra, se inclino un poco y comenzó a lubricar la entrada de tundra con sus dedos llenos de semen del lin kuei.

-sabes que te dolerá cierto.-dijo scorpion.

-creo que he sentido peor dolor.-respondió tundra.

Scorpion comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos, con esto tundra se quejo un poco al sentirse invadido pero aun así se sentía bastante bien, otro y otro quejido por parte de tundra, ya casi no sentía dolor, ahora sentía placer y todo por unos simples dedos… como era posible él un lin kuei… a la mierda con lo de ser lin kuei, el deseaba con todo su corazón esto.

-¿estás listo?-pregunto scorpion con (una sonrisa?) una expresión rara en el.

-si…-dijo con seguridad.

Scorpion se bajo un poco los pantalones y tomo su miembro con su mano para guiarlo hacia la entrada. Tundra se comenzó aquejar más y más el dolor era algo insoportable, pero en cambio a scorpion lo dejaba al borde la locura la estrechez de tundra, ya quería comenzar, pero no lo hizo, espero a que tundra se sintiera cómodo con la intromisión. Cuando tundra se sintió cómodo el mismo comenzó a moverse para que scorpion se moviera, eso sí era placer.

Tundra sentía como scorpion lo iba penetrando lentamente, tundra no se contuvo y grito cuando scorpion estaba completamente dentro del.

Scorpion comenzó a penetrarlo con delicados vaivenes, sus manos comenzaron a jugar nuevamente con el miembro de tundra. Los gemidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, era tanto el placer que sentían ambos, aunque scorpion no emitiera sonido alguno por dentro estaba que comenzaba a gemir. Scorpion ahora comenzaba a penetrar con mucha fuerza y hasta con algo de violencia, tundra perecía disfrutarlo mucho. Scorpion levanto ambas piernas de tundra y las coloco encima de sus hombros para darle más placer a Kuai.

Kuai simplemente estaba recostado disfrutando de aquel placer que le brindaba Hanzo. Gemía, gritaba, susurraba el nombre de scorpion, cosa que a este otro le encantaba.

-Te…-scorpion trato de hablar pero tundra lo interrumpió.

-cállate y no seas sentimental.-silencio tundra- también te amo.

-claro, justo cuando estoy abriendo mi corazón tu no me dejas terminar cierto.- reclamo scorpion dando una estocada muy fuerte, cosa que hizo que tundra se tensara y hacerlo llegar al orgasmo y dejara su semen en su pecho y en la ropa de scorpion, y también haciendo que scorpion diera un gruñido de completa satisfacción, scorpion dejo toda la parte trasera de tundra manchada con su semen.

Ambos ya exhaustos se recostaron en la poca nieve que quedaba y se miraron, miradas llenas de amor, como era posible que scorpion volviera amar y más imposible amaba al que fue su enemigo, algo le sorprendió a scorpion algo que dijo tundra:

-del odio al amor hay solo un paso.-dijo tundra con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue bien recibida por parte de scorpion.

-ahora ya no hay ningún paso que nos separe.-dijo scorpion, para abrazar y besar a tundra nuevamente.

* * *

**_YA YA SE QUE EL LEMON QUEDO... HAY QUE TIERNO... pues trate de que me saliera lo mejor posible O/O_**

**_ksjaksjaksjak que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado por que sino me pegare un disparo xD._**

**_bueno eso fue todo gracias por todos los comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz :D_**

**_nos leemos en otro fic... (próximo fic... "SUB-ZERO X SMOKE) _**


End file.
